This invention relates to a shutter assembly used for doors of various building including garages and shops, and more particularly to a type of shutter which can be automatically stopped at any desired position above the floor or ground level.
In the prior art, a shutter assembly which includes horizontally disposed sections hinged along their horizontal edges and pivotally mounted at their ends, required extensive tracks which are dog-legged overhead back onto the ceiling of the building to accommodate the fully extended shutter after it was raised. Accordingly, the shutter required a large shutter storing space at the ceiling. Furthermore, it is difficult to make this conventional shutter stop at a desired elevated position such as a half-opened position above the floor or ground level.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shutter assembly which can overcome the above defects of the conventional shutter assembly, wherein the shutter storing space at the ceiling can be minimized.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shutter assembly which has transparent slats through which the inside of the shop can be observed whereby robbery is effectively prevented and the pedestrians can see the shop's merchandise displays even at night provided that the shop is lit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a shutter which has slats made of glass which can be easily broken at the time of fire so that smoke can be expelled from the shop without impediment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shutter which has brake means so that the shutter can be stopped at any desired position from the ground or floor level, whereby safety at the time of opening or closing the shutter can be assured.